To Be Kept Confidential
by A.N. Goh
Summary: Set 7 years after PPGD The girls are now in middle school! After meeting and fighting with a new classmate, Heather, they're once more being targeted by the RRB suckish summary. My first fic. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Heather looked nervously around. She twirled her long brown hair. "Are you sure it will be alright?" She whispered to Miss Sherry. "Of course dear. Don't be shy." She led her down the empty school hall and into the classroom. All the students had just sat down, with some of them talking animatedly. "Good morning class!" She greeted sweetly. "Good morning Miss Sherry!" The class chirped. After pausing for a moment she waved at Heather and said, "Today we are welcoming a new student. Her name is Heather, and she has come all the way from Hillsville. Why don't you greet her?" The class said robotically, "Hello Heather."

She grinned brightly and said, "Hi everyone!" Some rolled their eyes. Miss Meryl gave them "The Eye" and they sat up immediately. "Well Heather, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" She hesitated, thinking for a moment. "Well, um, I have two younger sisters. One's a few months younger, and the other's 9. I don't really know what else to say." She blushed at the end. "Oh that's fine dear. Why don't you take a seat?" Miss Meryl continued, "Well today we're going to continue on the division of fractions..."

Later at Recess

"Hello Heather!" Bubbles waved at her joyfully. Her hair jumped up and down. Heather waved back, surprised by the happy-go-lucky person skipping towards her. "Um, hello?"

"Hi new person!" Bubbles giggled. She sat down next to Heather. "Sooooo, how do you like it here?"

"Fine. I'm not really that sure about it, being new and all."

"Oh. Well I hope you come to like it better!" She skipped off.

_People sure are strange here_, she thought. Suddenly, all the students ran towards the playground. "Is that all you've got?!?!" Buttercup uttered cockily at Dexter. They were fighting again. Heather looked at the robot he was in and watched them fight. Mr. Jack was about to stop it when Heather screamed, "Why are you fighting?" It was just an innocent question, but Buttercup was extremely hotheaded, especially at this moment. "Why don't you shut up?"

She hit the ground, which emitted a green wave that forced Heather into the wall. Sensei. Jack ran towards her. "Are you O.K.?" Her eyes were closed. Abruptly, they opened. But they were no longer the same dark brown. Her eyes became fully white. She stood up slowly. "You should watch your mouth brat." Buttercup smirked. "Make me." Heather grinned and looked up. "If you say so." She gathered a light purple ball around her hands and threw it at Buttercup. She dodged it easily. "Is that your "Great Power"?" She mocked. Heather smirked and pointed behind her. Suddenly the flame came from behind and hit her in the back. "Ow! That hurt!" She steamed. "Now you're in for it!" She zoomed around and threw a tree at her. Heather stopped it mid-throw. "What the-" Before she could finish her sentence, Heather brought the tree down upon her. She struggled to get up.

Blossom lifted the tree and helped Buttercup up. "I think you need help." Her sister rolled her eyes. Bubbles rushed over to her sisters. "Me too! Me too!" She said and threw a blue, disk-like laser at her. Heather shook her head and threw the disk back at Bubbles. "Eek!" She ducked. Blossom noticed that she did not even use her hands. _Must be a telekinetic,_ She thought. She whispered to her sisters, "O.k. girls, she's using telekinetic abilities. Just throw your beams at different angles of her frame. She can't possibly throw all of them at the same time." They zipped past and hit her from every direction. Buttercup with her green wave, Bubbles with her Blue Disk, and Blossom with her Pink Blast. When the smoke had cleared, they looked at her and…


	2. Chapter 2

There she stood unharmed. "Too bad. Well, now it's my turn!" She picked them up telekinetically as everyone watched in shock. "You really should watch your mouth," she lectured once more. They fell on top of one another. She held her palms together and gathered a Jet-black ball. The Powerpuff Girls hugged each other tightly. Just as she got ready to throw it, she stopped.

Heather's eyes became brown again, and the ball disappeared. She fell to her knees in surprise and confusion. Sensei Jack looked on angrily. "Come here!" he said loudly. By then, Dexter had run over to Blossom. "Are you all right?" She nodded and hugged him. He flushed completely.

Heather was so surprised that she was in tears. Sensei Jack lightened up very little. "I said all of you!" They walked up to him. He gulped a bit of the anger down. "Who started this?" Sensei Jack asked the onlookers. They seemed to be confused, as some pointed at Buttercup and some at Heather. Bubbles couldn't help it and giggled. Buttercup elbowed her. Sensei Jack eyed her. Then he said, "Because this is your first time, Heather, I will let you go; but not without punishment. And Buttercup, I have told you time and again about this sort of thing. Dexter, you should know well enough, you're an intelligent boy. Off to the principal's office, all of you."

Heather felt so guilty. She had wanted to make a good impression, but they had just ruined her first day. "I hate those girls," she whispered to herself. Unbeknownst to anyone, they were being watched.

"Interesting," Dr. Brisbane commented. "Come back immediately." He added, "And bring the tape." Brick nodded callously. "Well, aren't those girls such sissies! I mean she seemed so easy to beat. I could take her on with two broken legs!" Butch crowed deafeningly. Boomer quietly sat down behind the bush. Brick elbowed Boomer and flew away together. "Hey! Come back!" He flew away as well, muttering some curse words.

The facility was very far from Megaville Middle school. Brick was so intent of what was ahead of him; he did not even notice the boasting Butch. "All girls are prissy!" He caught him saying that. Boomer almost hit a bird, and was almost as intent Brick. After a while, the facility's shadow fell over them. Dr. Brisbane stood there patiently. After giving him the tape, they walked into their tent.

Dr. Brisbane watched it again as curiosity reflected from his eyes. Weasel stood there silently. "Weasel," Dr. Brisbane uttered, "have you seen this?" He nodded.

"What can you say?"

"The girl is powerful enough, though easily cannot control her power."

Dr. Brisbane grinned spitefully. "Very good Weasel," he mocked. "Tell the boys to get ready for the mission." Weasel nodded again. "Yes sir."

Walking down the corridor, he shook his head. "Humans are strange creatures," he mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Weasel went into the boys tent. After telling them, he added "Follow her home. It would be easier if she was asleep." Butch rolled his eyes and said cheekily, "I could beat that little priss all by my self. Girls are so weak!" He laughed. Brick shook his head but Boomer just sat there quietly. "Boomer, is our little girl hurt?" He mocked him. Boomer looked at him and silently turned away. "Come on. Let's just go."

School was over by then. Brick flew above her, watching carefully. Butch swam in the air. Boomer almost hit a bird three or four times and was a little more careful. Finally, they saw a cheerful yellow house. Heather walked up to it and knocked. They landed next to the house and hid behind the bushes. "Hello Heather! Come in dear. Tell me, how was your first day of school?" Both of them walked in. "Come on." Brick flew up to the window and watched. She was already in her room, sitting quietly.

The house was a considerable distance from the school and she must have been tired. She yawned and went into the bathroom. It was about half an hour before she got out dressed in her pajamas. Heather yawned one more time before turning off her lights and resting her damp hair on a pillow. Brick nodded and took out the large potato sack. Strangely enough, the window was open. He tip-toed closer still. He backed away as she mumbled some inaudible words. Butch and Boomer were just outside, either because they were lazy, or had even forgotten about the mission. He lifted the bag over her head and pushed her inside. The sudden lack of air got her and she fought back. It smelled horrible inside.

"Let me out!" She kicked his ribs. Brick sprayed a gas into the sack which caused her to sleep. "Jeez! Her voice sure is annoying!" Butch complained. Brick snarled. "You know what? You carry it." He tossed the sack at him. Butch tossed it at Boomer. He just knew that Boomer wouldn't complain. And actually, he didn't. "What a priss!" Butch laughed. The sky was unusually dark that night. Usually Megaville had more moonlight than most cities. Tonight was pitch-black, darker than a charcoal pencil.

The facility had turned into a hovering shadow, with Dr. Brisbane standing patiently. "Welcome back," he nodded at them. Boomer dropped the bag distractedly. "Hmm," He mumbled. "Let me out of here!" Heather screamed angrily. "Oh shut up!" Butch smacked the sack. Quite suddenly, it glowed white. "You're going to regret doing that," she whispered.

"Oh really?" Butch mocked, "Make me!" _He's just like Buttercup!_ She thought. _They both deserve to be punished. _She burst out, punching him square in the jaw. "What the-? You are going down!" He lifted his hand ready to attack, when Dr. Brisbane interrupted. "Save it for tomorrow."

"What do you mean tomorrow? I want to go home!" Heather returned to normal, crying sadly. Boomer looked a bit sympathetic. "Don't cry. Your parents don't even know you're gone."

"That's not the point! I want to go home!" She whined. Butch pushed her down.

"Shut up you craphead! I'll kill your stupid family if you don't."

"What?" She looked at him angrily.

"I said I'd kill your stupid family. What's it to you?"

Heather gulped her tears down and murmured, "You must not know my family. They could destroy you all with a single shot."

Dr. Brisbane grinned. "I know. They know about this, even about tonight. Your parents and I knew each other quite well. He arranged for you to meet my boys tomorrow, but I wanted to surprise him." She seemed pleased with his answer. "Alright. But how come he's never mentioned you before?"

"He hasn't? Well, I should not know why. But Heather-

"How do you know my name?" She backed up into Brick. He pushed her away. "I told you your father was a good friend. Now come along, we have some work to do." Heather ran to him. "Is my daddy all right with this?" He nodded. She shrugged. "I suppose it's all right with me too!" She skipped along cheerily. That is, until she saw where he was leading her to.

"What's this place?" She said fearfully. "This, is the training facility..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Brisbane seemed unmoved, as if the place was not at all frightening. He saw nothing, but a quiet and empty room. But Heather gulped at the look of it. She could see two spirits wandering the place, an eerie looking couple. She looked harder, until she finally saw who they were. "Mom! Dad!" She ran toward them hurriedly. Dr. Brisbane suddenly grabbed her hand. His grip was stronger than expected, and pulled her back.

"Stay," he commanded coolly. Heather was in tears, screaming angrily, "Let go! Leave me alone!" He shook his head. "Heather," he started. "No!" She kicked him in the groin. He fell down, groaning painfully. The Rowdyruff Boys (actually, only Butch) furiously came down upon her.

"What did you do that?" Brick asked calmly. Heather shook her head. "I- She was at a loss for words. She had rarely done something without thinking, and it felt strange to be asked such a question. "Answer me," Brick said, intent on getting an answer. Heather shook her head again. She lifted one hand and pushed them all to the ground. Butch shot her with his green laser. "Take that you little prick!" She stood up to attack, but fell to her knees in dismay.

"What's the use?" She cried pitifully. Heather wailed as Butch got ready to finish her off. Brick just watched, unsure of what to make of the scene. But Boomer shook his head, not in annoyance, but in a pitying way. He walked up to her and offered his hand. Heather looked up and wiped her tears. He was the nicest person she had met that day. "Thanks."

Butch smacked his hand into his head. "You idiot! Why would you do that! JEEZ!" He immediately punched him in the back of the head. Heather ran towards Boomer, as he had made a dent in the wall. "How could you do this? He was your brother!" Butch appeared uncaring. "So?" Heather was so angry with these uncaring, cold, wicked humans, who so easily murdered they're own. Just thinking about this made her angry.

Her eyes turned white again.

Butch prepared the final blow, taking his time. Heather ogled the cocky, green figure. Without warning, she lashed out at him. Butch blocked her. She repeatedly pushed her fists in his face, but with no avail. It was as if he knew what her next move would be.

"I'm getting really tired of this," He said, bored. Butch got into battle position. "Let's finish this!" He began charging his green ray as Heather gathered a large, black ball. They released this energy at each other, which amounted in tremendous force pushing. After the smoke cleared, Brick and Boomer both looked in surprise.

They both stood there, though Heather was untouched by his power. Butch fell on one knee and smirked. "Pretty good." A strange sound made all of them turn. Dr. Brisbane was clapping. "Good," was all he said.

He proceeded to walk away. Heather ran towards him. "Dr.? Can I ask you something?" He looked annoyed, but nodded. "Where are my parents?" Dr. Brisbane stood, stopped in his tracks.

"Heather?"

"Yes sir?"

"Come here. No, not there. In here." She walked with him to a dark, ominous room. Suddenly, she felt something push her into a chair.

"Wha-what's happening? What are you doing?" Dr. Brisbane looked at her from a control panel. "Just clear your mind." The machine started to shake, and quite rapidly, she felt her mind empty. Blank. Nothing at all. Dr. Brisbane unhooked her.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice. She shook her head. "Not really."

Dr. Brisbane grinned maliciously. "Good…."


	5. Chapter 5

Heather looked at him confusedly. "Why 'good'?" Dr. Brisbane coughed.

"Mr., why is it good? Please tell me." He looked at the distraught girl and answered, "Nothing. It's not important. But tell me the truth, do you remember anything?"

She was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I remember me. But I don't know who you are. Who are _you_?" He grinned. "I'm your-" he thought for a split second, "uncle. I'm your Uncle Brisbane, Heather."

Heather smiled and hugged him, too naïve to question anything. After letting go, she pointed towards the Rowdyruff Boys. "Who are they?"

Dr. Brisbane whispered to her, "Them? They're orphans. Don't ask them though; they don't like to talk about it." She nodded understandingly. Brick raised an eyebrow. "Hi!" She hugged them immediately, as if she had known them all her life. Brick bore it, Boomer blushed, but Butch pushed her away and yelled, "Get off me! God! What is your problem?" She seemed about ready to cry, but suddenly shrugged it off.

Dr. Brisbane looked at her quizzically. Heather looked back at him shyly.

"Umm, Uncle Brisbane, what happened? How did I forget?" He had already planned the answer to this question in his mind.

"Heather," he said, "you were knocked out. Your parents are dead."

She gasped. "How? What happened to them?"

"They were killed. By three girls. I think you still remember them." For some reason, she couldn't forget Buttercup. "Yes, I believe I do. But why would they do it?" She started to sob. Dr. Brisbane didn't notice. "That's what I want you to find out. You're going to see them tomorrow, yes?" Heather nodded. "I want you to spy on them."

"But isn't spying wrong?" She whispered. "Well, they've done worse things, haven't they?" She weighed the sins in her mind and nodded.

"I suppose."

"I suppose what?"

"I suppose, I'll do it."

Dr. Brisbane smirked. "Good Heather. You see to it." And with that, he walked away, into his office.

In the Powerpuff's Rooms

"Hey Buttercup! I thought I told you to put your laundry_ in_ the basket," Blossom said, clearly annoyed with her sister's impudence. Buttercup opened her mouth, but Blossom yapped over her sister's voice. "And don't say you threw it in. Just do it properly."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. Bubbles ran to Buttercup's room (the girls had grown out of their "bed-sharing" days) and gaily announced, "Hey! Guess what? I saw this cute guy today and he asked me out and-

"And you said yes. Jeez Bubbles, can't you try to be a bit less "easy"." Bubbles gazed at her feet timidly. "Sorry."

Blossom came in quickly to defend her sister. "I suppose that's easy for you to say Buttercup, seeing _you've_ never been asked out."

"Oh shut up! Like I would want to be with some stupid guy. God! This is my room; don't I deserve a little privacy?"

Blossom sat on the green bedspread. "Hey Buttercup, do you remember that girl. You know, the new student."

"Yeah, I remember. What about her?"

"It's just- She's so- Well, I don't know." Blossom hated admitting not knowing the answer to something, and moaned wearily. "You mean Heather? She's not so bad," Bubbles said, staring into space.

"Sure," Buttercup said sarcastically, "Other than trying to kill us, I'm sure she's a great person. C'mon Bubbles, cut the crap. She's a total-" Blossom scolded her. "Don't even say it. Cussing's a bad habit."

"I can say what I want. Now where was I? Oh yeah, a total-

"Hey girls. It's time for bed." Professor Utonium said, cutting Buttercup off once more.

"Alright professor, we're going to bed right now," Blossom replied as she got up from the bed. "Night dad!" Bubbles hugged him and ran.

"Whatever." Buttercup shut the door in his face and turned off her lamp.

_Hmm, I wonder what Blossom meant. That girl was strange alright, but what about her?_ She thought silently. Those thoughts lured her into sleep, and she fell for the trap…


	6. Chapter 6

Dear everyone, I'm sorry I have not been updating recently. My finals were this month, so I was busy studying and such. Well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Heather sat down on the dirt floor, thinking (actually, wailing) over that's night strange events.

"Mom, dad, why? Why did you leave me?" She burst into tears once more, sucking in all the breath she could. "What the hell! Shut up!" Butch yelled so loudly that it left a piercing echo. She looked at him from a short distance and cried on her knee, trying as hard as she could to muffle it. "I hate everyone here so much!" She shouted, mostly at him. "I hate you better!" He went back into his tent, barely satisfied.

"I am going to kill that little bitch!" Brick shook his head. "Stop with all the cussing. It's irritating." Boomer nodded slightly. Butch rolled his eyes and retorted, "I do what I want. You just shut up. Anyway-" Brick looked at him sternly. "I said be quiet. Your voice is an irksome noise. It's been a long day; we've had enough to cope with other than whining." He was amazingly calm and monotonous. Boomer nodded once more, as he got ready for bed. The night was hot and windy. Quite good weather, actually. They still slept together and outdoors, so they could "rough it".

Butch rolled his eyes. "You think you're the leader just because of the Powderpuffs. But I could beat the hell out of you and your gothic issues!" Butch's laugh was also an irksome noise, always followed by a raspberry of some sort. Brick shook his head despairingly. _This idiot was so annoying_, he thought. Suddenly, as if he could read his mind, Butch gave him a punch. Brick kicked his head hotheadedly. A fistfight abruptly ensued. Even Boomer was lost in the chaos.

A knock on the tent door made them turn away from each other. "Yes," Brick responded. He unzipped it. Heather stood there, her nose red from crying. "Hi! I was wondering what you were doing here. I thought I heard yelling. And punching. And fighting." He nodded toward her. "No, no one was yelling. Just go back to sleep." _I wasn't even sleeping in the first place, _Heather thought. "Sorry if we disturbed you," Boomer whispered. She grinned hopefully, for she had longed to find a nice person in the area. "Probably heard something in her stupid little brain," Butch murmured. Heather frowned once more. "Okay. Umm, bye!" She tried as hard as she could from skipping, but it was futile. _Damn, I hate that person, _Butch thought.

Somewhere…

A pair of red eyes watched the premise silently. The owner of the eyes clawed her hand against the tin metal. It was a dark and weary night, but she looked on without any sense of fatigue. A guard walked out the door for the night shift. He was young, lanky, and distant. His frame appeared to wave in the wind like a scarecrow. She smirked at him. He would be easy enough target.

The girl's hand trembled slightly as she descended down the roof. Her heart thumped in a ghastly rhythm. The man turned around as she slid down. He didn't see her yet. She tiptoed slowly toward the door, which was behind the man. All of a sudden, he yelled, "Hey you!" She had been caught so easily. The girl gritted her teeth. It wasn't hard for her to kill; it was just a shame she had to use it on such a weak creature. "Hey!" He repeated. The man held up a gun. "I'm warning you!" She waved her hand like the wind. A red tornado created itself in front of his eyes. The man suddenly turned to ashes. _I knew he was an easy target, _she thought as the wind blew the ashes away.

The sky was black and dull tonight. The moon wasn't even there. Then, for some reason, she started reassuring herself. _It's gonna end soon Eva. Very, very soon…_


	7. Chapter 7

It was a sunny fall day. The birds were chirping happily, even though it was cold. The newly opened flora filled the city with fragrant smells. Squirrels chattered playfully. Yes, it was a day like this that could stop your worries for a second and relax. The girl's however, did exactly what was the routine.

Bubbles prattled endlessly on the way to school. Blossom was intent on remembering her research, and didn't hear anything. Buttercup grumbled about nothing or something, whichever one would do for her; complaining was instinctive. This was the usual day. It was definitely boring, but at least some order would account for the usually chaotic things that happened. And it was frenzied all right; Buttercup always got into a fight, and then disorder would ensue.

A slight cough penetrated the air. Then, not that surprisingly, Dexter just started walking with them. Blossom grinned slightly and he grinned back. It was an awkward, crooked smile, but she liked it anyway. "Hey dork, don't even try it." Buttercup pulled her sister toward her. "Buttercup!" Blossom cried out, trying to free herself. "Let go!" "Why? So you can go back to flirting with this bozo? Hah! I don't think so." Bubbles giggled again. "N-no. I just- I umm… Well, you see. Be quiet Buttercup! This is my personal matter, and I would like it if you did not interfere!" Buttercup raised her hands in a scared way. "Oh no! Are you going to attack me with big words? No, the big word monster's got me!"

Dexter shook his head. "That was the most childish display of a retort I have ever seen." She kicked him in the shin. "Yeah, like you could do better?" He smirked. "I believe I already did." Bubbles pointed at her. "Buttercup, you just got served! Teehee!" She giggled sweetly, a sparkling, bell-like sound. "Oh shut up! You sound stupid enough already. Now you're like El Stupido! Or something…" She rolled her eyes. "You're just trying to take it all on me just because you got served. Buttercup got served! Buttercup got served!" She repeated noisily. "Shut up!" Buttercup yelled. People looking at them turned away, thinking the action over. By now, they were almost at school.

"Hey Bubbles! Hey! Come over here!" A girl yelled and waved loudly. "Oh! Hi Lia! Where have you been? I was trying to call you yesterday, but you didn't answer…" Bubbles was immersed in a sea of chatter as they walked and, along with the rest of the clique, gossiped. "Weird, huh Blossom?" Buttercup elbowed her. Or at least she almost did. Blossom was already walking away with Dexter. They were heading towards the entrance of the school along with Bubbles and Carnelia. "_REENG! REENG!" _The bell sounded loudly. "Crap." Buttercup ran inside quickly. Behind her, Heather burst through the doors. "Excuse me!" She bellowed. "Jeez," Buttercup said. "Where did she come from?"

Heather ran towards the classroom door just as the teacher grabbed the knob. "Oh, hi miss Sherry!" She opened the door for her. "Thank you, but shouldn't you be inside?" Heather blushed. "Oh yeah." As they both entered, Buttercup rushed inside. "Good morning." Miss Sherry said. "Heather, Buttercup, I'd advise you to sit down. Now." She said sternly. "Such a change in attitude." Heather whispered to herself. "Excuse me?" Miss Sherry spoke loudly. "What did you say Heather?" Everyone in class "_ooh"_ed at her. "I didn't say anything, Miss Sherry," She uttered as politely as possible. Miss Sherry eyed her suspiciously. "Hmm. Anyway, class…" She proceeded to speak, and speak, and speak.

Blossom looked at her as if she knew Heather before. She thought until school ended. It was completely abnormal for Blossom to not pay attention, and her sisters had taken notice. "Hey Blossom, something wrong?" Buttercup asked. "No. Not really. Yeah, I guess I'm a little distracted."

"Why? I mean, don't you always walk home from school with that dork?" Blossom shrugged. "I don't know. I was just thinking. About the new girl. The one that became psychotic yesterday." "That one? Holy crap! She's right behind us. Run for it." Buttercup pretended to run away. Heather walked on cheerily, not even sensing she was not wanted. "Hi!" She waved at them in a splendid mood. Blossom nodded. Buttercup mocked her. "Oh hi! Isn't it a lovely day. Don't you just love the lack of sun? OOHHHHH!" Heather's eyes blinked white.

"Buttercup. What are you doing? Don't be so rude." She stuck her tongue out and laughed. An overcoming power knocked her over. "Shut the hell up, or I'll kill you. That's a promise." Her eyes turned dull hazel once more. "Oh, I'm sorry." Heather reached down to help Buttercup. "Don't touch me." She ran away in a dark disposition. Heather was crestfallen, for she did not even remember doing anything. Blossom patted her back. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." _I wonder what's wrong with the girl. She does look very familiar. Wait! I know that look anywhere! She looks exactly like…_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Blossom!" Blossom suddenly turned away from her thoughts and looked at Otto, who had since become quite a good friend. He was running in that gawky sort of pounce. "Hey Blossom, he repeated, "What happened here? Where's Buttercup?" He gazed at Heather, who seemed almost on the verge of tears. Blossom sensed this and turned his attention away.

"She ran off; where she is, I don't really know. Is there something you wanted?"

"Not actually. I just don't really have many people to talk to." He flushed when he said this. Otto was a nerd and not a bad one either, but rather on the unpopular side. Blossom smiled sympathetically. "Come on, We're your friend, right Bubbles?" Fortunately, Bubbles was right there, albeit interested more in the tiny squirrels than her sister. "Huh? Oh right, we're your friends Otto. Aren't you a cute squirrelly!" She resumed to talking with the tiny animal. Blossom sighed. Rapidly, she thought of plan. "Hey Otto, I would like you to meet Heather." Blossom barely knew Heather herself, but had to distract him from his gloomy (but true) notions. Heather was just looking at her feet quietly, trying not to bother them. At Blossom's voice, however, she lightened up and waved. "Nice to meet you! I'm Heather." She shook his hand enthusiastically. Otto suddenly became enthusiastic as well, though more subtly. "Hi, I'm Otto. It's nice to meet you too." His voice was timid and intelligent, but then again, so was he. Blossom smirked slyly. "You kids have fun now." Otto grinned, making him a bit less geeky. "So, what are you doing today?" Abruptly, like a sudden punch to the face, Heather remembered why she was there. "Oh no." She mumbled incoherently. "Well, actually, I think I have to go. Right now." She ran quickly, almost at an impossible speed. "Sorry!" She yelled back. Otto was dismayed. "Aw man."

Heather gasped. She had lost track of time and felt out of breath for it. She was at the facility, but there was a strange, deserted tune to the whole place. "Uncle Brisbane! Orphans! Is anyone here?"

"What is it?" Heather jerked rapidly. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I just thought that… You're one of the orphans, right?" Brick stood there unchanged. "Yes. Now, come on. We've got work to do." He walked nonchalantly. "Hey, wait!" She ran towards him. "So, what's your name?" She attempted small talk. He answered, "Brick." She smiled. "Oh, well then, I'm Heather. I guess you knew that already." "Yes." _His replies are so short,_ She thought. They passed the short walk with silence. An annoying voice yelled loudly: "Boomer, you suck! I would rather fight a girl than you! Stop being a homo!" He blasted large green lasers at him. Boomer dodged well enough, though his offensive attacks were…lacking. "Hey look over here, some dum-heads. Hey dum-heads, how's doo-doo land?" He laughed as if it had been the funniest joke he had ever heard. Heather was aghast when Butch suddenly blasted Boomer through the wall. She helped Boomer up. "Thank you." He sighed in hushed tones. "It's alright. Are you okay, though?" He nodded. "Fine." Butch suddenly screamed, "Hey Boomer, is mommy taking care of your booboos? LOSERS!" He blasted at all of them. Including Brick. "Butch, stop being an idiot." He gritted through his teeth while darting this way and that. Brick hit Butch in the arm with a red beam. "Shit!" Butch yelled angrily. "I am going to kill- Heather cut him off with a kick to the groin. "Take that, stupid!" Her eyes were fully hazel, which meant she was completely in control. "YOU ARE DEAD!" Butch rammed her. She blocked him. Brick watched a tad interested. Boomer felt a smile tug at his lips. "Stop it!" Weasel bellowed unexpectedly. They all turned. "Thank you Weasel." Dr. Brisbane walked in casually. "Heather, you finally made it." Heather reddened. "Well, now that we're all here, let's begin." The floors started rising and huge jagged rocks fell on their side. "This is training practice. Proceed." He lifted his hand. Lasers began shooting from the walls. Butch looked excited enough to pop, Brick mostly indifferent towards the whole thing, and Boomer was in his thoughts too much to notice anything. But Heather was far from excited about it. Before she could move one limb, a laser hit her in the head…


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry if I don't update as often as I used to. Actually, you guys probably don't remember those times. Yay!

* * *

Heather toppled to the floor, as if she had just fainted, then looked up. Nothing happened. _Just as I thought_, Brisbane nodded. _Her body can take most fatal attacks with ease. Good._ He pressed another button so as to release some large artillery. Heather held her hand to her face, and then stopped. The bullets bounced off. Her eyes glowed white as she leaped from obstacle to obstacle, barely touching the floor.

"Show off," Butch mumbled. He suddenly jumped as a bullet went slashed his arm. "Oh crap!" He yelled angrily. Brick dodged well and, being the only one with common sense, started attacking the weaponry with red beams. Boomer created a blue force-field around himself. Brisbane chuckled and said through the microphone, "Listen! In a few seconds, I'm going to turn off the weaponry. You know the drill." Butch was hopping like mad. "What the hell are you doing?" Heather demanded. He smirked. "You'll find out." The lasers and artillery disappeared. "Continue." Was all he said.

Butch hollered in the strangest way possible, surprising even Boomer. "I'm gonna kick your asses!" He yelled and rammed Brick. "What the-" He elbowed his sibling's neck and kicked him in the stomach, almost like it had been choreographed. Boomer stared at Heather and, knowing he had to fight, got into a strong stance. She closed her eyes and smiled for a moment, then teleported behind him. "What?" He turned around just in time to see Heather's fist. He wiped his bloody lip and jumped at her. She blocked his movements with one hand easily. "C'mon tiny, try harder," She tempted. He lifted up one hand and shot her in the arm. It sizzled for a second, then stopped. "Seriously, I said try harder." Boomer lifted both hand then crashed them to the earth. A huge blue wave cracked through the rocks. Heather looked surprised for a moment, before suddenly pushing through it as if it were really made of water. It bruised her skin only a little.

Behind them, Brick and Butch were fighting. When the wave came towards them, only Butch was able to see it. He flew and shouted, "See ya!" leaving Brick to be engulfed by the thing. "One down, two to go." Brisbane said to himself contentedly. Boomer panted heavily. The attack had taken a lot out of him and he couldn't find it in himself to fight anymore. "Well, I guess I'll end your misery." Heather smirked as she created a large black ball. They both knew it would end like this. "Too slow!" Butch suddenly screamed, and finished boomer off with a quick punch to the stomach. "What the hell! That was my kill, you son of a bitch!" She growled. "Like I said, TOO SLOW!" He finished with another scream and lashed out at her. She moved side to side as if she knew every single step he would make. Suddenly, her eyes turned dark hazel. "Oh no!" She gasped. Butch kicked her in the head. "Not so tough now, huh?"

Otto had followed Blossom home, telling her the whole story. "I guess girls really don't want guys like me," he finished. Blossom smiled sympathetically."Well Otto, did it ever come to mind that she really did have something to do. I mean, let's look at this from the optimistic point of view.""How many times does that actually happen? Face it Blossom, I'm a bad luck magnet. Except for you and Dexter, everyone avoids me." He sighed. "I can prove you wrong. Hey Bubbles!" She called her sister over.

"You want go somewhere with Otto and me?" Otto stared at her. "Umm, well, I have some things to do. Yeah, that's right, got to go, um, get a job." She ran out the door again. Otto put his face in his hands. Blossom rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, Bubbles obviously has to get, umm, a job? Hey Buttercup, Otto and I are going out. Do you want to-

"I think I'll just sit in my room and count the floorboards. So thanks, but no thanks." Blossom sighed. "Sorry Otto." He nodded. "I understand. Anyway, I have to get going. Sorry for wasting your time." Otto walked off into the happy streets. When the door was closed, Blossom suddenly yelled, "Buttercup!" She ran up the stair to find her sister playing video games. "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want? That was so rude of you! Otto was really looking for someone's support. Now he thinks he's unpopular and has no friends except Dexter and me." She panted. Buttercup, who was still playing the game, answered back, "But that's the truth. You have to stop shielding the guy. He's old enough to take care of himself. Possible even get a new hairstyle. Yes!" She yelled as the screen read 'Mission Complete'. Buttercup paused the game and stared at Blossom.

"What were you saying about that Heather girl again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, before she became psychotic and started to flirt with Otto."

"Oh, now I remember. Follow me." Buttercup stood up as Blossom walked casually into her room. It had a good-sized bed, a desk with a computer and books on it and a closet for clothes. Blossom walked over to the desk and opened one drawer. "How long have you kept that?" Buttercup asked in astonishment. Blossom shrugged. "Ever since she- Never mind. Just look." She opened the tiny box and produced from it a purple piece of cloth…


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup blinked, and then shook her head, frowning. She looked at her sister with a derisive sneer, turning away. "Yeah right! Give it a break Blossom; she's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it..." She gritted her teeth, the memory of her long-lost sister playing in her mind over and over again, each time with the same ending. What went wrong again? She had even forgotten that herself, and that brought a painful, heavy feeling of guilt. It wasn't fair, was it? They had just apologized, too, but...But even after that, she had blow up into little chunks, leaving only that little piece of cloth. Sure, life wasn't fair- nothing was - but it was just shit now. That didn't have to happen if they hadn't made that stupid recipe. Or if they had at least made it right. Buttercup even felt a slight pang of hatred for her other sisters – why did they need another sister? To lose? To kill? The word sent a shiver up her spine, and she grimaced.

Blossom looked down, stroking the cloth gently and lovingly, and then she looked up towards the ceiling, sighing. "Listen Buttercup, I never said anything about that. Just...Just that she looks an awful lot like her. Except—

"Not so big, right? Smaller, and I guess smarter, and...She's weird," the Powerpuff girl suddenly said, and then grunted. Her eyes darted towards the case instinctively, and then she just tried to push it off, the profound feeling that maybe, just maybe, Heather knew something about Bunny that they didn't. Or at least, if she didn't know...She was part of something about her. She couldn't be too sure, but then again...

"In any case, we have to forget her, I suppose," Blossom said drearily, placing the cloth back in the velvet box and closing the lid. She looked to her sister, and then sat down on the bed, tapping her fingers over the box. "Do...Do you ever wonder what happened to Bunny? Ever wonder if she...She didn't...didn't...Blow up?" The pink-clothed girl grimaced at the word, rubbing her cheek slowly. Buttercup paused, and then leaned against the wall, rolling her eyes. "Sure, why not? I liked her, and I didn't want her to effing die, but that's life, I guess. Shit happens." Blossom felt a sudden urge to give her sister a good ole' slap across the face, and then held it back.

She stared at her; she was the epitome of a tough girl, every part of her. She was looking down at the floor, not talking, and surely not thinking. Buttercup never though; she'd rant, she'd yell, she'd get physical often, but obviously at those interludes she was just playing elevator music up there. But, despite this, she did care about the lost Powerpuff; maybe she was just too strong to admit it herself. Blossom clutched the container in one hand, and then opened up the cabinet drawer, placing it inside. "Buttercup...It's been a few years, hasn't it?" Her sister's ears perked up, and she glanced at her. Despite not knowing about what she was talking about, she attempted to play along. "Yeah..." She gave that ploy up after about two seconds. "Huh? What are you talking about again?" she asked, confused. Blossom sighed, ready to bang her forehead against the wall, but instead just opting to sit on a place next to Buttercup.

"Since Bell showed up. Been a pretty long while, right? Like she vanished into thin air." Buttercup grumbled, and then rolled her eyes, nodding. "Yep. Like she disappeared a while back, right?" She shrugged her shoulders, grinning cheekily. "But hey! Who am I kidding? Good riddance!" She threw her head back in laughter, and then cracked her knuckles. "Well, if you're all shut up now, I'm going back to my game, thank you very much!" Buttercup walked out of the room with her hands behind her head, leaving Blossom to just watch her leave.

The girl stared down at her feet, shuffling them against the floor, still sitting, and therefore not getting anywhere. She shook her head, smiling gloomily. "I miss you sis..."

* * *

Heather blinked, holding her head. "Ughn..." She groaned, and then looked up just in time to see Butch holding a glowing green ball. "To shoot or not to shoot—

I forgot the rest," he said, almost whined, and then lifted his hand up, smirking. "Oh well, not that it matters now..." He smashed it against the floor. Heather winced, and then jumped out of the way, holding her hands over her head like a tiny shield that should only be used for rain, and then jumped to another platform clumsily. "Gah!" She tripped over her own feet, and then pushed up again, running from the oncoming blasts. "Hey, stop running! I only want to shoot you!" The girl looked around, only to find that most of the platform had been destroyed. She whimpered in a hopeless, helpless tone. Butch grinned, a big look of doom plastered on his face, and then paused. He gulped, and then fell over, writhing on the floor in pain, twitching and rolling around crazily.

Heather pointed at the Rowdyruff in triumph, jumping up and down. "Ah ha! I knew ramming you in the balls would hurt!" She stepped back when he didn't answer, and then poked him on the head. "...Are you all right? Please don't be dead; I don't wanna kill an orphan!" Dr. Brisbane sighed, tapping the control panel in front of him drearily. _Amazing; with all this power harnessed inside her, and she's still a moron...I'm sure there's a chemical for that. _He clapped his hands, and the platform disappeared around them, leaving them in an empty white room.

Brisbane called out, "Good job Heather. You did well." Butch snapped back into reality. "H-hey, that wasn't fair! You bitch!" He grabbed Heather by the throat, choking her. She struggled, and then pulled back. "Ouch! Why do you have to be like that! I don't want to hurt you; Uncle Brisbane just told me to!" Butch growled, and in his anger, attempted to reveal Brisbane's secret. "Well, I bet'cha didn't know that Brisbane isn't even your un—

Two darts flew out of the walls, hitting Butch on both butt cheeks, causing him to fall unconscious. Heather gasped, pointing at the little things sticking out obscenely from his derrière. "What happened?"

"Oh, my mistake. Weasel, take care of him," Brisbane ordered, and the little red doctor nodded. "Yes, of course," all the while mumbling, "I don't get paid enough for this job..." Brisbane smiled at Heather coldly, and to her, it was very much a creepy, scary smile. She cringed, hands behind her back demurely, and then piped up. "Uncle, are the orphans going to be okay?" she asked, staring as the other two came back. Brisbane nodded nonchalantly, prodding his fingers together. "Yes, they'll be just fine. Heather," he started, and then stepped back, sighing. "Why don't you go take a shower or something? You're perspiring excessively."

The girl nodded, taking these as words of love and quietly skipping away. The doctor sighed, shaking his head and polishing his glasses absently. "Good work. We'll meet later to look at the scans, so perhaps you should get some rest now, while you still can." Brick grunted, and then nodded slowly, jumping up the steps and making his way out of the room. Boomer stared up negligently for a moment, and then shook the thoughts off, running away.

* * *

"The orphans sure are weird," Heather commented, to herself obviously, and stripped down, tossing her clothes on a nearby table and turning the water on. "Ooh, cold, cold, cold!" she said in a quick, almost cheery chant. She stepped out for a moment to let it warm up, and then sighed, pulling off her ribbon, which was partially wet. "Ugh, look at this! I should've remembered to take it off...But oh well, that's not important now!"

She threw it on top of her clothes, and then jumped back into the shower, finding it nice and warm at last. She began humming a song quietly in a toneless and yet perky manner. Butch, meanwhile, pleasured himself by watching this, grinning obscenely. "Butch, what the hell are you doing?"

The Rowdyruff jumped in surprise, and then kicked his brother down before looking back at the hole in the wall, which he had made by punching it a while ago. It wasn't very inconspicuous (Think the size of a human fist), but since the girl showered with her eyes closed, well...

"What does it look like I'm doing, huh dumbass?" Brick pushed his brother aside, peered into the orifice, turned bright red, and then smacked him up-side the head. "You're peeping, aren't you?" Butch rolled his eyes, not halting at all. "Yeah, great find, Einstein...Oh crap!" He fell over, and then blocked the hole with his hand. "I think she saw me..." Brick smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, does that scare you a little bit then, huh Butch?" Hiss brother faltered, and then rolled his eyes. "O-of course not! I'm just...Making sure I can shoot her in surprise, ya know?" Brick grinned, something that was rarely seen. Butch growled, covering the gap with his back. "Oh shut up, faggot!"

Boomer suddenly, in an act of brazen stupidity, thrust Butch aside and peeked into the hole. He stared wide-eyed for a minute, said nothing, and then cringed, falling on the floor and twitching. Heather blinked at the thump of a body, and yelled, "Hello? Is anybody out there?" The three of them ran out of sight, so the now the hole was revealed to her.

"Is that a hole?" She paused. "...EEK! Someone might see me!"


End file.
